Tomorrow
by bubblyangel101
Summary: "Everyday, when I wake up, I play another part  Just another day of hiding what's in my heart" My attempt at poetry. R&R, please!


**me: **A poem I made up about Haibara! Yay! But I should be working on other stories...*looks away guiltily*

**Haibara: **Oh, it's okay. Give yourself a break! The poem doesn't really go with the beat, though...perhaps you could change that?

**me: **If I could, I would.

**Shinichi: **Of course, you can't.

**me: ***sighs* Yes, Mr. Perfect. EVERYONE is mediocre compared to you.

**Shinichi: **You've finally noticed?

**me: **(to Haibara) Sometimes I wonder why you even help such a stuck-up brat like him. Don't you ever get bored of his sarcasm?

**Haibara: **Don't worry! Whenever he gets on my nerves, I assure myself that I'm 10 million times better than him. Then I punch my pillow. Like this. *demonstates*

(Pillow bursts open, and feathers flutter to the ground)

**me: **Okay...

**Haibara: **I just pretend the pillow is him.

Enough blabbing! Here it is:

oOo

**Tomorrow**

Everyday, when I wake up, I play a different part

Just another day of hiding what's in my heart

I pull the covers over my head to get back to my dream

Where everything was perfect; where I was free to be me

But, no, sleep had already gone

And there was no going back

So I sigh and get out of bed to endure

Another day of the Men in Black

For it was all that we had left;

my sister and I

Our parents, our family and friends

Had already died

At last, when I am fed and clothed

I step out and hail a cab

That will take me to my poison

Which is waiting in the lab

I barely glance at my assistants

They completely ignore me

And that's perfectly fine;

it's the way things should be.

I never wanted to kill someone

But really, I have no choice

I am the lowest on the ladder of power

I don't really have a voice

But today is a different day;

In fact, it's a huge event

He stands and says to me,

"She's dead. It was an accident."

Those simple words have turned my day

From mediocre to worse

I finally convince myself

That I really am cursed

I shed no tears,

as I've been taught

I simply hang my head

And back to the lonely computer chair I silently trot

My fingers will not type

My brain will not think

My eyes start to sting

And my heart begins to sink

And for the rest of the week

It was the same.

I refused to work, refused to play

Their awful, cruel game.

Until they sent him

To take care of me

He led me to the chamber

I closed my eyes so I couldn't see

But still I heard, clear as day,

The agonized screams from below

He gave me one last push

I opened my eyes, and behold:

It was a plain stone room

With walls on each side

There was no window or opening

I was trapped inside.

There were a pair of handcuffs

Hanging from the ceiling

And to those he attached my wrists

So I had to do their bidding

He threw away the silver key

And spat, "You useless traitor!

I'll take a good long look

At your dead body later."

And with those final parting words

The gas streamed into the room

I was caught, like a mouse in a trap

I was sure to be doomed

But unbeknownst to Gin

In my hand I clutched a pill

A pill that I created myself

A pill designed to kill

My body was on fire

My head hurt from the pain

I had swallowed the pill myself

And felt I would go insane

And suddenly, everything stopped

I was in a green, green meadow

My sister was there, she spoke to me,

"Listen to me, dear Shiho:

"The time has not yet come

For you to return home.

On the world down below

For several years you will roam.

"When you have finally

Completed your task

You will be here, free again

To bask

"In the praises of Mom and Dad

So happy you will be!

Go back to earth

And be a good girl, for your sister, me."

Then she vanished into thin air

And I was left alone

Back in my body

I stifled a groan

But, wait: Was it my body?

My wrists were so small

I shook my head and stood up

To try to make sense of it all

And immediately collapsed

So I began to crawl

And to my delight, I finally found

an opening in the wall

I was filled with joy

It would be me who dealt the last card.

So I took my hands-how tiny they were!-

And pushed against it, hard.

It was cold and rainy, on that fateful day

But I was too elated to even try to care

I was finally free! I thought as the rain fell,

and as the fierce, young wind attacked my short brown hair

I then took a huge risk;

It will surely puzzle you.

I crept back into the lab;

I had one more thing to do.

What did I do? you may ask.

I had it in my head

To change the name of one Kudo Shinichi

From "missing" to "dead."

Who is he? you'll ask next.

Well, he was unique.

He's the only one I know of

Who's in the same situation as me.

God must have been

on my side that day

For no one spotted me

As I snuck away.

It must have been an unusual sight

To those on the road

A young girl, no older than 7,

hunched over from the cold.

What's more, her clothes were way too big,

She was hurrying through the streets

A lone, young warrior

Against the endless sleet.

I finally stopped

To catch my breath

And it was on that street corner

That I recalled my sister's death.

Hot, clear tears ran down my face

because now I know:

That I really am the last one

The Last Miyano.

And it's up to me to help Mom and Dad

And of course, Akemi too,

To show those Kurosokume

What us Miyanos can do.

With that thought in my head

I wasn't so sad.

Come to think about it

My situation wasn't really that bad.

I had already beaten them

In a roundabout way

And I would laugh in their face again

If it's the last thing I say.

I let loose a bloodcurdling laugh

That must've scared passerby

I was renewed and warmed

The fire of revenge blazed bright.

Before I knew it, the western-style

mansion loomed above me.

I had become so short

that I could barely see

The nameplate that read "Kudo"

It was a safe abode.

"Is anyone there?" I called out,

my voice hoarse from the cold.

But this ordeal had been too much

For my little body

The last thing I heard before I passed out

Was someone saying, "Who is she?"

When I came to, I was in a house

Lying on a bed

With fluffy pillows behind me

And a bandage on my head.

"Where am I?" I tried to say,

but my voice would not speak.

So I grabbed the porridge next to me

And began to eat.

As I was eating

My rescuer came in.

He had glasses on his face

And was not very thin.

"My name is Professor Agasa,

I found you over there.

Just stay and don't go out;

You'll be much safer here."

When his speech was finished,

He smiled at me in a friendly way.

And so I smiled back at him;

Why, I cannot say.

It was always winter

In the land where I reside.

But on this day,

I felt something warm inside.

Something that suggested

That this may finally be

What I was waiting for;

My long-awaited spring.

I knew someone cared about me,

Lying in that bed,

And so I began to sort out

Those complicated thoughts in my head.

For the first time in months

I had laughed, smiled, and cried.

For the first time in years

I had gotten a warm feeling inside.

So I pushed and threw away

All the pain and sorrow.

And with an absolute certainty I knew that

There was hope for tomorrow.

And so here, with a bittersweet ending,

This long poem ends.

I know that I'll recover

And I'll make new friends.

There is no time to be sad in life;

how you live it is up to you.

As for me, I know that I'll be starting

A new chapter soon.

Before this poem can end,

I have one last thing to say:

Please treasure your life and

Don't throw it away.

For there are others who are less fortunate

Others who are the same

Others who'd long to have what you have

Others who know your name.

Others who want to teach you

A very important lesson.

A lesson that can only be taught

To the most intelligent person.

This life is not yours to keep;

neither is it yours to toss

So live each day with kindness;

like it is your last.

oOo

AN: Whew! Officially the longest poem I've ever written. Please let me know what you think! Just click the button that says "Review this chapter." Onegai!

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
